Fire Alarm
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: "Keith no tenía ni idea". [Participa en el Reto: "Feliz Cumpleaños, Anoni" del Club de Fans de anoniblast25] [Hay un solo miembro en el Club] [It's me] [Informes: right here]


**Yo~ Inesperadamente estoy aquí, hey.**

 **Esto viene totalmente de mi regalo de cumpleaños para _anoniblast25 ,_ (altamente recomiendo que pasen a leer sus trabajos (escribe precioso (and I love her)), y le deseo (de nuevo) un feliz cumpleaños (aunque le gusta más celebrarle a Sou-chan)). Ah, que son muchos paréntesis. Ella pidió un Keitor/Kotor, y mi inexperiencia en el fandom de Voltron (y en cualquier fandom en general c:) resultaron en este supuesto Superhero!AU. **

**Y nada, lean, por favor.**

* * *

Keith no tenía ni idea.

La simple idea de escabullirse del Castillo a mitad de la noche para embarcarse en un peligro latente con bonitos ojos púrpuras lo excitaba irremediablemente. Sabía bien que sus acciones, sus pensamientos incluso, no eran dignos de un Paladín del poderoso Voltron; pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando la adrenalina de no hacer lo correcto lo volvía loco, lo embriagaba, mantenía su consciencia dormida hasta que el sol salía. Entonces, y sólo entonces, pensaría en su cruda moral. Mientras, la noche era para vivirla.

Lotor le sonrió con sus dientes perfectamente blancos y murmuró un "buen chico" cuando Keith subió al auto. Compartieron un beso a la luz artificial del automóvil hasta que la puerta del copiloto se cerró y el motor rugió a través de la dormida calle. Las llantas de cara blanca rodaron incesantes hasta que un semáforo (y el freno) las obligó a detenerse de golpe. El Paladín Rojo de Voltron envió un golpe al hombro derecho de su acompañante, quien reía despreocupado.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? Es un simple rojo, –acusó Keith, el _guardián_ de la ley.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? –Cedió Lotor, el criminal, con una sonrisa que cortó la respiración de Keith por segundos.

El acelerador fue presionado suavemente al mismo tiempo en que la pregunta del Paladín Rojo flotaba en el aire entre ellos. «¿Hacer las cosas bien?». Y el tono de voz que bien pudo ser burlón, fue, en cambio, una sucesión de todos los estados de incredulidad por los que el muchacho pasó tras las palabras de su compañero.

—Mh-hm, –respondió Lotor, los ojos puestos en el camino–, hoy será estupendo, lo prometo.

Keith sonrió, aún extrañado pero tranquilo. Un sentimiento cálido recorrió su cuerpo entero, haciéndole suspirar entre una risa. —Siempre es estupendo, –se encontró diciendo, antes de siquiera pensarlo.

La risa nerviosa de Lotor, sin embargo, llamó la atención de ambos. El heredero del Imperio Galra, cuyas actividades heroicas eran bien conocidas por todos lados, carraspeó con calma, disimulando. —Será más que estupenda, entonces.

Keith pensó que era curioso, no haber visto a Lotor nervioso desde la vez en que se descubrieron como héroe y villano. El Paladín Rojo de Voltron usaba una armadura especial para contener su extraña condición de hombre lobo, mientras que Lotor modificaba su voz a través de un aparato que a su vez le inyectaba una sustancia que lo volvía totalmente peligroso. No obstante, la noche que se conocieron eran un par de borrachos cualquiera en un bar cualquiera celebrando una festividad cualquiera y que terminaron juntos en un motel cualquiera hasta el amanecer, y que mantuvieron sus salidas a escondidas; ahora, más que nunca, cuando Voltron y el Imperio eran enemigos declarados.

—¿Vas a proponerme matrimonio, acaso? –Burló Keith, bajando el vidrio de la ventana con calma. Sacó la cabeza a través, disfrutando del aire que despeinaba su cabello con violencia. Se golpeó la coronilla cuando una mano, cerrada alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, lo jaló hasta el asiento de su lugar. Se quejó dramáticamente, llevándose las manos a la zona afectada y devolviéndolas hacia su rostro, asegurándose de que no hubiera sangre.

Lotor subió el vidrio desde el mando de su propia ventana y le envió una rápida mirada a Keith. —Te he dicho que mantengas tus instintos de perro bajo control. –Acusó, entre la burla y la seriedad.

—¡No soy un perro! –Espetó Keith, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado. La risa de Lotor le hizo gruñir, sus labios componiendo un puchero infantil.

—Técnicamente, –comenzó el justiciero–, eres un perro, ya que los perros descienden de los lobos, y no puedes ser totalmente un lobo porque eres un humano, lo que a su vez te haría un lobo domesticado en el mejor de los casos, traducido a..., –soltó una risa, Keith escupiéndole un «ya cállate»– perro. Eres un perro. –Declaró, riendo a carcajadas cuando los golpes del Paladín se concentraron en su brazo derecho.

—No voy a casarme contigo de todos modos, –gruñó Keith, cuando su venganza terminó tras la rendición de Lotor. Se acomodó en su asiento, mirando por la ventana.

—No iba a proponerte matrimonio, –murmuró Lotor.

Tras un largo rato el único sonido fue el motor trabajando y la respiración errática de Keith cada que aceleraban o disminuían el paso. Cuando el paisaje fue cerrándose a su alrededor, el Paladín de Voltron cayó en cuenta de que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

—En serio, ¿a dónde vamos?

—No a pedirte matrimonio, eso es seguro.

—Lotor, por favor, estaba jugando contigo.

—Pues yo no.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Lotor hizo un puchero, ganándose las risas estruendosas de Keith.

—Está bien, acepto.

—No.

—Lotor...

—Dije que no.

Ah, claro. _Hacer las cosas bien_.

—Piensas llevarme a la perrera, lo presiento. –Comentó Keith, complacido cuando Lotor reprimió su risa en un patético intento–. Mis instintos caninos me lo dicen. –Sonrió también cuando su novio se atragantó con su propia saliva–. Debiste dejarme traer mi hueso de carnaza, al menos, porque allá—

—¡Cállate! –Gritó Lotor, ahogado entre risas y manteniendo inútilmente su vista al frente. —No sé por qué, –comenzó, con la respiración agitada–, pero estoy empezando a pensar que, –suspiró, relajándose–, fue una mala idea traerte hasta acá para pedirte matrimonio.

—Tan sólo pedirme matrimonio es una mala idea.

—Por supuesto, señor "le tengo miedo al compromiso".

—¡Ey! Soy un lobo, debes esperar por lo menos a la tercera o la cuarta generación para que los signos de domesticación sean evidentes. ¡Y sí! He leído tus estúpidos libros de Biología y de Licantropía.

Un silencio los envolvió, esta vez sin una tensión palpable de por medio. El auto se detuvo a orillas del camino, y un sendero de adoquín se abría a través de una arboleda. La visión nocturna de Keith no era nada impresionante, pero el Palacio del Imperio se alzaba con orgullo al final, hasta donde sus ojos le permitían observar.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Exigió Keith, en pánico. Sus vías de escape reducidas drásticamente, a lo que Slav llamaría "casi imposible".

—Te lo dije, quise hacer bien las cosas esta noche. –Respondió Lotor, encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado.

—¿Y vas a entregarme como tu trofeo? –Espetó Keith, en una mezcla de emociones de sorpresa y molestia.

—Exacto, voy a proponerte matrimonio. –Y se besaron, Lotor forzando el contacto con una mano en la nuca de Keith. El licántropo cedió y la temperatura subió, el calor atrapado en el aluminio del auto. El beso se mantuvo hasta que los pulmones les ardieron y el claxon interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche. —No cabemos aquí, –murmuró Lotor, envolviendo la cintura de Keith con cuidado.

—No sería la primera vez, –jugó el Paladín, sonriendo con calma. —¿En frente de todos? –Quiso saber, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer contra el cuerpo contrario–. ¿En frente de tu padre?

Por un momento, Lotor no supo de qué hablaba. Cuando entendió, el nerviosismo de Keith le hizo pensar en lo adorable que su novio podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía. —En frente de todo el mundo si es necesario.

El bufido de risa de Keith fue como el ladrido de un cachorro de perro. —Quieres casarte con un perro, sólo escúchate.

—¿Es mejor que la perrera, no?

* * *

 **I swear this isn't self-indulgent. She asks for it.**

 **So, muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Pasen a felicitar a Anoni, plox c:**


End file.
